ONE NIGHT
by ChAssYLyNn
Summary: All human- Bella finds herself pregnant, and confused. What will happen when the father finds out? How can she be a mother at 18, read and find out. This isn’t your ordinary bella-pregnant. It has a major twist. So read and review people.. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with a different story. I am currently working on a Max ride story, but writers block sucks. So I'm starting this. The idea came to me in the late hours of the early morning when sleep refused to come. If I get enough attention, It will be more than just a one-shot. So if you guys want more of it, you have to review and let me know. **

**Summary: All human- Bella finds herself pregnant, and confused. What will happen when the father finds out? How can she be a mother at 18, read and find out. This isn't your ordinary bella-pregnant. It has a major twist. So read and review people..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, if you've heard of it before it ain't mine. If you haven't then it is mine. **

_This can't be right. No way, but there it is. It's right in front of my face. I'm pregnant. _

_The actions that followed, were automatic. Like a machine. In my subconscious I was aware of what I was doing. But my mind went on autopilot the minute I saw the pregnancy test results. Cleaning up, getting ready to go tell him. Tell him that I'm pregnant and the baby might not be his… _

_It happened a month ago. Right after Edward proposed to me. I had said yes. But that night after I went home I thought of something. I would be with him for the rest of my life. This was it. No more Jacob. Edward hated Jacob. He didn't understand our relationship. With Jacob and I it was simple we were sexually connected to each other. We were best friends, but there lay so much sexual tension between us, you could cut it with a knife. The only reason there was tension was because we hadn't been together and never would. There in lies the tension. _

_I went to Jacob's house after I left Edward that night. With all those crazy thoughts of how I didn't want to miss out on my one opportunity to be with him. I don't know how I thought having sex with Jacob was going to help, but somehow that's exactly what I thought. It seemed he was very happy with my decision to finally have sex with him. It was an amazing night. He really was an amazing lover. He didn't exaggerate, he knew he was good. I can still feel his hands running over my body, sending fire everywhere he touched. Then, his tongue kissing me in places that sent my heart to stuttering. Even now after a month I can think about that night and the heat flows through my body…_

_That is now my problem, I do not know which one of the two is the father. And I haven't even given myself time to think about the baby. Because I know if I do I'm not going to like what comes to mind. I'm just not ready for a baby. But I'll deal with my feelings later, at the moment I have to face Edward._

_Oh god. Here goes. I cant believe I'm doing this. _

"_Edward, can we talk? Its kind of important." I watched as he instantly grew wary. I was terrified. I would ruin his life in just a few seconds. _

"_Yeah sure Bella, what about? The wedding?"_

_It was taking everything in me to not to run out the door into Jacobs arms. Maybe I should have told Jacob first. Yep I should have. He will not kill me for this. I'm terrified Edward will, or at least will want to. That's what I'll do. Go tell Jake. Better idea. I like that idea better. Now to figure out how to. _

"_I just needed to ask about the wedding, we haven't talked much about it. I kind of want to wait a while. I don't want to rush into anything. I mean this is it for us. I want us both to take the time to be sure. Is that ok?" _

"_Yeah, sure Bella. I don't want to rush anything either. I know I'm not going to change my mind, but I want you to be sure." Thank god he bought that. _

"_ok, I hate to go but I have to go up to La Push today. I promised Leah I would help her with Embry. She needs help putting their house together." _

"_Go ahead, but call me later ok. I want to see you this weekend, if I don't have to work at the hospital. I'll let you know." _

_We kissed and I practically ran out the door. It would take about fifteen minutes to get to Jake's house. And that was fifteen minutes too long. _

_Before I knew it I was at Jacob's and he was taking me in his arms. _

"_Wait, Jacob, I have to tell you something. Can we go down to first beach?" He knew something was wrong, we only went down there to be alone if one of us had a problem. It was our safe haven. _

_I sat there running my fingers in the sand trying to come up with a way to say it. _

_Better to be out with it. No beating around the bush. _

"_Jacob, I'm pregnant." I was sobbing now. Finally telling someone, it was a relief but it also made it true. I didn't know what to do anymore. My day had started off bad. _

"_Bella, Have you told him yet?" I knew what he was asking. But I didn't have the answer he wanted. _

"_No, I haven't. Because I'm not sure. Jacob, do you realize it could be yours. We weren't safe that night. And I had been with Edward the day before. You could be a father. Oh jeez, I'm going to be a mother. I just don't know what to do, I'm so confused jake…" I was sobbing. He took me into his arms and held me. Soothing me. It was exactly what I new he would do. He would be here for me.._

_Finally my crying stopped and we had to figure out what to tell Edward. _

"_Jacob, I am really going to need you through this. I mean I can almost see his face. He's going to kill me. And what happens if this baby is his? He won't forgive me for being with you, and that will make this all even more complicated. And what if its yours? You and me together for the baby? I just don't know anymore…" _

"_I will be here for you and that baby no matter who it's father is. And if Edward doesn't want this baby then I do. I will be here for you and that baby. I will not let him hurt you. But Bella, we need to tell him. He has a right to know. It could be his." _

_And so my nightmare began. We left First Beach hand in hand to head back to Forks to ruin all our lives. _

**A/N: So here it is, tell me what you think. Do I just wrap it up with one more chapter, or do I make this more? I don't know. I like it, but I need to know if you guys do. So you know what to do. Other wise don't get mad at me if I don't do something you want. REVIEW. **

**And I want to put a special thanks to the people who reviewed my other story Out of the ordinary. I apprieciate you guys. You keep me going. So to I.M.F.A.N.G AND MEGAN I SEND YOU GUYS MAJOR KUDOS… **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Yay! But anyhoo. This is so far the best story I've written, and I've only got (this makes 2)chapters. But I'm in love with it. I wont be able to post as often as I'd like. My internet at home is dead. So I'll only be able to post at school, or a friends house. Sorry bout that. And that goes for both story's. sorry. ( I have a Max Ride story also) So Let me know how you guys like this chapter. It took a while to get in on paper. Oh and let me know what you think about couples. I personally like BxJ, only cause we get BxE in the real books and now the movie. But let me know. Review guys! **_

In my mind I could see exactly how this was going to play out. We would go to Edwards, and he would see me and Jacob together and he would know something was wrong. The last time both of them were in the same room together there was a major fight. You add up their history, and the reason Jacob and I were here and you have probable cause for a violent confrontation. This is not going to go well.

How am I going to tell Edward, that my one night, one stupidly selfish night has screwed up all our lives. He will never forgive me. And what about Jake? Can I expect him to put his life on hold for me, to tie himself to me because of this baby.

It's hard to believe that there is a life growing inside of me. That me and Jake created a life. Whoa! Did I say Jake? I guess I automatically assumed the baby is Jake's. But, it doesn't matter who the father is, it is still mine. I am going to be a mother. So much responsibility, I will be responsible for another life. That terrifies me.

Jake and I are walking back from First Beach to the car. This is the only time I've had to think. And it wasn't nearly enough.

While my mind was wandering, we had made it to the car. It would take no longer than twenty minutes to make it to Edward's. I don't want to do this. Maybe he's no home. But, unfortunately I know he is. I can't hold off, the longer I wait, the harder it will be to tell him.

Shit-shit-shit. Why does time fly by when you need it to drag on?

I was right. He is home.

I have to knock. Simple thing, knocking on a door. Jacob did it for me.

I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this.

"Jake, now or never right." I was scared to death. I had the shakes, due to my nerves.

"Jacob, I'm scared. Just hold my hand okay… please." He took my hand without hesitation. I need the moral support he can give me if I plan on getting through this.

And then there he was. In all his glory, wearing nothing but shorts. I swear my mouth dropped open. The sight of him nearly naked and covered in sweat was not going to help me. He must have been exercising. He looked at me, and then Jacob, then our linked hands. The expression on his face would have been comical, if the situation wasn't so serious.

Okay Bella. Grow up, you got us in to this mess, now you have to deal with it.

"Can we come in Edward?" He was evidently stunned to see me and Jacob together. His head snapped up to look at me ( he was still looking at mine and Jake's hands).

"Sure come on in and sit down." He was very wary. He knew something was up.

Okay here goes. "Edward we need to talk." Those fatal words that could put fear into the heart of any sane guy. And they didn't fail this time. You could see the sudden change in his position. He went passed wary straight to fear. He kept glancing at my face, then down to my hand, which was still holding Jacob's.

"Bella, what is this about? And what is HE doing here."

He knew something was up with me and Jake, he just didn't know how big it was.

I felt Jacob nudge me, as if to say go ahead, get it over with. I looked over at him, and those black eyes that one night had held so much passion for me now held worry. I knew those eyes better than my own, if he stuck with me now i knew I could get through this.

"Edward, this is so hard for me to tell you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever do, but it has to be done. I would like it if you could refrain from interrupting until I'm done. Then you can have your say. Can you do that?"

I waited silently, waiting for him to say something. Anything at this moment.

"I'll do my best. Bella? Is it that bad?"

Jacob answered before I could. "Yeah, Edward it is."

Edward started to tremble. From worry, or anger due to Jake speaking I didn't know.

"Okay, here goes. You know how close Jacob and I have always been. I don't know when it started but some time in the past there was a sexual tension that started to build between us. It was never mentioned or acted on, just there. The night you proposed, and I accepted, I didn't go home that night. After I left you, my mind was going crazy. I kept thinking how that was it, I didn't want to go forward with our life with regret. I didn't want to look back ten years later, and wonder what would have been different. I was with Jake that night. But that in itself is not the problem. I was with you the day before. Edward I am around a week late. I took a home pregnancy test, it was positive."

I waited, and watched his face. So may emotions flickered across his face. The two more prominent emotions were hurt and anger. He was going to blow any second now. Ten, nine, eight,…

"Okay, give me a second. You cheated on me, on the night that I asked you to be my wife. You let him touch you. Touch what only I have touched. I need to know why would you do this. And if you are in fact pregnant Bella, I need to know if you were safe with him. If you weren't we know who the father is. If you were then we are in trouble. In a way I get what you were saying about why you did it. But why then, why right after I asked you to marry me. Was that what set it off? Was that why you let this fucking Indian touch you? Would you have ever told me about it if you didn't get pregnant?"

He handled it better than I thought he would. I figured they'd be on the floor fighting at this point.

"When I said yes, I didn't plan on going to Jacob's. I was thinking, and just sort of ended up there. And as cliché as that sounds, one thing led to another. And no, we got to caught up in the moment to use protection. There is still the slim chance that its yours, but more than likely its Jake's. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wouldn't have told you. I still loved you. The baby forced me to tell you. I couldn't just let things go as they were, not with the chance that it wasn't yours. I could never do that to you, or Jake for that matter. And you would have found out if it wasn't yours as soon as it was born. Half Indian; there is no way you and I could have a baby with dark skin, black eyes, and black hair. Physically impossible. I know what I've done has ruined our chances of a future. And for that I'm truly sorry." Damn it, I'm crying again. I hate crying.

Jacob squeezed my hand again. This time for comfort.

"It's okay Bells" he whispered.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell the both of you first."

" Okay. Go to the doctor. Find out for sure. When you find out call me, I'm not sure I can take seeing you for a while. I hope you understand. I want to be a good guy about this, but to be truly honest its taking everything I am not to kill him now for touching you. And I know logically that would have no purpose. I guess its goes to back to primitive nature, to defend what was mine. And that's the thing Isabella, your not mine. Not since you let him put his hands on you. Go. I can't take seeing you together anymore. Just get to the doctor, and preferably not my father, and then call me let me know what they tell you."

I didn't hesitate. I ran out the door, crying so hard now they were sobs. I just wanted to go. Anywhere. It didn't matter, just anywhere but here. Jake was in the car right after I was. I didn't know where we were going, I just wanted to be away from Edward. I did this to my self. It was my fault. Everything is my fault…

_**A/N: Okay here it is. I went through this scene like four different times. Trying different scenarios. This is the best I could get. I'm still not happy with it, but it was the best of the four. As far as I know I don't have any reviews for this story. I'm getting depressed. I really would like you guys to review it. whether you like it, hate it, or just wish I'd shut up already. Oh and one more thing, I found a new series of books on vampyres. They are very good, well I finished the first one and it was amazing. Its titled Marked by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. There are four books in the series so far. You guys should check them out. There not like the twilight books, very different angle on vampires but there very good. Check 'em out. And review. Let me know. It would make me very happy. I'll send you cookies. Made some just this morning. Made from scratch chocolate chip. Very good. **_

_**Okay I'll shut up now…**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OKAY GUYS I AM BACK AND VERY SORRY. MY COMPUTER DIED, AND I JUST GOT MY NEW LAPTOP AND JUST GOT BACK TO SCHOOL SO I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON ANYTHING UNTILL NOW. HERE IT IS. HERE IS A WARNING: THERE IS A VERY GRAPHIC LEMON AT THE END. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE YOU CAN SKIP IT.

I am officially pregnant. This situation just got a hell of a lot more complicated. I just left the doctors office. Its been about a week since I was at Edwards, the time alone has given me a lot of time to think.

Right now I'm on my way to Jake's house. Then I'm going to Edwards. Alone.

Jake of course met me at the door.

"So whats the verdict?" Good old Jake, right to the point. I am about to tell this man he is probably the father of my child. Here he is, standing in his small kitchen, wearing nothing but jeans that hung low on his hips, and I'm about to change his life forever.

"Jake lets go down to the beach. I don't want Quil or Jared to hear this. You can explain it to them later when I'm gone." I wanted to be alone with him, I have a lot to tell him.

It didn't take that long to get to our customary spot.

"Okay, I want to ask you something before we talk about the baby. Answer as truthfully as you can. No matter if it hurts me or not." This was crunch time.

"Of course." Simple. Right.

"Do you really love me? And I don't mean as a friend either, I mean as in 'matrimony'."

"Bella, I don't want to say this it'll only hurt in the long run. You are in love with Edward, no matter what I say it won't matter."

" Humor me."

"I have wanted you since your dad brought you up to play with Rachel and Rebecca while he and dad went fishing. We have been friends a long time, it became apparent that you never felt the same way so I settled for friends. I'd rather have you as my best friend than nothing."

I started to talk but he hushed me up, he wasn't finished.

"I know you regret the night we were together, it changed your life in a way you weren't ready for. But I can't say I'm sorry. That night was one of the best in my life, I loved being with you that way. Seeing you beneath me, making you scream my name. So I can't say I'm sorry for that night, but I am sorry it caused you this problem."

I sat there watching him. I can't believe it. But one problem at a time.

"Thank you for telling me. And I'll talk to you later about it, but at the moment I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" He is gonna shit his self. I nearly did.

"Okay good news first, then the bad news."

"Good news, the baby is yours. Bad news, the baby is Edwards." I knew it.

"Wait, what? That's not possible."

"I'm carrying twins Jacob. They are fraternal. I didn't know it was possible. But the doctor explained it to me. She wouldn't have even did the ultrasound if not for me telling her about the situation. One of the baby's is extremely more developed than the others. It's older by around a week. That one is Edwards. They are both normal for there gestation, but I am carrying both your children. The due dates wont matter, since they are so close, they will induce me when she thinks they are ready and take the babies' so there wont be any complications." There he knew everything. And I had scared him to death.

"I'm going to be a daddy. Oh shit. This is real. Wait did you say both of us. I didn't think that was possible."

"I didn't either but apparently it is. It happens when two of my eggs come down the tubes, and both get fertilized by two different men. I was beyond shocked."

"Have you told him yet? And I thought you two were always careful."

"We usually are, but one night we were at our meadow and we got caught up in ourselves and didn't use anything. I didn't think anything of it. Not until I was late. And then it just sort of slipped my mind. I was to busy reliving our night together to think of him."

"You think of that night?" What was he getting at of course I do. It was one of the best nights of my life. But I just can't let Edward go either.

"Jacob, I'm going to tell you something, and then I'm going to leave and go to Edwards. I want you to think about what I say and then call me."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Jake, I think about that night a hell of a lot more than I should. Even now, when I think about it I can still feel your hands on me. The way you caressed me, loved me. It was so different than with Edward, not better or worse just different. But Even though I love him, and I do, I love you too. I cant imagine living without either of you. I know its stupid, and pointless, but I want you both. My relationship with you is so different than mine with Edward. Ours is so natural, just as easy as breathing. With Edward we are so in tune with each other, sometimes we can have an entire conversation without even speaking. But I want both. And I plan on telling him too. If I don't get either one of you, I'll live with it."

I reached up and cupped his face. He closed his eyes as if in pleasure. I leaned down, and kissed him with everything I had. Just in case it was the last one I'd get.

I went straight to Edwards from the beach. I didn't want to lose my nerve.

He met me at the door, once again wearing next to nothing. This time it was only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bella, come on in and I'll get dressed." I walked in and sat down to wait. He didn't make me wait long, he came back with a pair of boxers on. Seeing him in only boxers, his chest and abs, rippling with his movements. It sent a shot of lust straight through my body. He wants me to suffer.

"I have been to the doctor." I didn't want to play beat around the bush. Straight to the point.

"And?"

"I have good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?" Good this sounds repetitive.

"Good news first then the bad news." Sound Familiar?

"Good news is the baby is yours. The bad news is the baby is his." I wont have to explain the medical stuff to him. His dad is a doctor.

"Your carrying twins? Bella that is… words fail me. Both, are you sure?"

"nearly positive. One of the babies is just a little more developed than the others. I had her do an ultrasound, and she agreed once she heard our problem. That's when she discovered it. There is about a week apart so the due date wont matter. She plans on inducing me when the babies are ready. Edward your going to be a dad."

"I don't know what to say. Can you give me some time? I cant seem to think straight. What about Jacob? What about us?"

"I'll tell you the exact same thing I told him. I love you. But I also love him. With us I can look at you and you know what I'm saying with out me even speaking. With Jake, its so natural, just as easy as breathing. I want both. I know its crazy, but I cant give you up no more than I can give him up. I didn't wait for his opinion on this, and I'm not going to wait on yours. I want you to think it through, talk to him if you need, and then the three of us can talk. Because whether we like it or not we are all tied together now, and forever. I am the mother of your child and his. They will be siblings, and I don't want there fathers constantly at each other's throats. Remember that I love you, and let me know."

I got up walked over with the intent to kiss him goodbye. But once I started he wouldn't let me go. Instead he pulled me down on his lap, and continued to devastate me. I was stunned for a full five seconds. Then my body took over. It knew his touch, his taste. Somehow I ended up naked before him and panting.

"Edward?" I was confused.

"Do you know that even now knowing your carrying his child, I still want you. And oddly enough thinking of the two of you together does things to me I would have never thought possible."

He was leaning over me, his cock probing my opening. I was completely gone. Hopelessly lost in what he was saying, and doing to my body. I was more alive now than ever before. He was never this wild, out of control. Rough.

" Thinking of watching him bite your nipples.." Oh god, what is he doing to me? His teeth on my nipples accentuating his point perfectly.

"Watching him shove his fingers inside you, driving you crazy…" I can't seem to think straight, what with his fingers inside me stroking like never before.

"I want to see him shove his cock inside you, fuck you so hard that your body will weep for him…"

And then his cock was inside me, filling me to the fullest. I exploded like never before. But that didn't stop his Assault, physically or verbally. He continued to pound into me without mercy. This was a new side of him. I like it.

"Anything… Oh god Edward… I'm gonna cum…"

"When he's deep inside you I want you to suck my cock. I want to cum all over you while he's driving you over the edge… will you let me bella?"

"Yes, Edward… I want to… So bad…" And then right when I thought this couldn't get any better he shoved me over the edge again, him following right after…

A/N: I KNOW ITS REALLY LONG, BUT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR NOT POSTING IN A VERY LONG TIME. HERE IT IS, AND LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW. I'D REALLY APPRIECIATE IT. THANKS GUYS!!!


End file.
